


Hiding

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 03, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Pre-S3 fic: Hunter drives Daisy and Coulson together - sort of.





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> There's no excuse of justification for this - it's just smut, pure and simple.

"Please hide me!" Daisy gasps, rushing into Coulson's office one evening.

"Daisy?" He gets to his feet quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Hunter," she groans. 

He's baffled but hearing Hunter's voice out in the hallway, he beckons her over to his desk and gestures beneath it. She gives him a single wide-eyed look, then curls herself underneath and he sits back down, then slides his chair forward.

"Sir, have you seen Daisy anywhere?" Hunter doesn't even bother knocking, just bursts through the half-open door and starts talking.

"What do you want Daisy for?" Coulson asks curiously – because he'd like to know just why Daisy's hiding under his desk. He's a bit startled when he feels her wrap her hand around his ankle, but he's careful not to betray his surprise.

"She tricked me!" Hunter exclaims, loud in his annoyance.

"How?" The hand on his ankle is now sliding purposefully up his shin and he has to force himself not to react when it reaches his knee.

"She said she'd do inventory for me if – " Hunter cuts himself off. "Oh what's the use?" He sounds petulant now. "Bloody women are all the same." He throws his hands up in the air, then stomps out, banging the door closed behind him.

Coulson's relieved he's gone, but he'll admit to being curious as to how far Daisy's going to take her explorations of his leg under his desk so he doesn't make any move to push his chair back. She squeezes his knee, then slides her hand up his thigh, and he sucks in a breath as her thumb presses into his inner thigh: she'd hardly have to stretch her hand out at all to touch his cock or balls through the fabric of his suit pants, and he wonders if she knows that he's growing hard.

Then her fingertips brush lightly over his balls, before outlining his thickening cock through the fabric of his pants.

"Daisy," he breathes, growing ever more aroused.

"Phil," she whispers, and he feels a spike of desire hit him. She's only recently started calling him Phil because he kept – keeps – getting her name wrong. She opens his pants, and he can't quite bite back a soft moan when her fingers wrap around his prick and ease it free of the confines of his clothes.

She looks up at him, on her knees beneath his desk, his swollen shaft in her hand, and her eyes wide and dark with emotion. "Can I?" she asks, and he can only nod dumbly in agreement. She draws his cock towards her mouth, then curls her tongue over the head, and he moans more loudly.

"Phil." He opens his eyes, not having noticed he'd closed them. "You'd better initiate the lockdown, hadn't you?"

"Yeah." He clears his throat. "Lockdown." The office becomes impenetrable. 

She draws her tongue over the head of his cock, and he clutches the arms of his chair as a sensation of intense pleasure shoots through him. She keeps her eyes on his face the entire time that she's sucking him off, and he finds himself gazing back at her. He's wanted her so much since she first came into his life – not just sexually (though he's not going to lie and pretend that he doesn't find her very sexy), but as a friend and a partner, someone he can rely on to have his back, but also someone he can give his whole-hearted support to as well. He loves Daisy and wants to give her the whole world.

She stops sucking on his cock before he comes, and asks in a low voice. "Shall I continue, or do you want to fuck me?"

He groans, then reaches down and grabs her shoulders, tugging, and she quickly pops out from under his desk. "I want to be inside you," he says desperately. 

She grins, then slips her leggings and panties down, leaving them in a heap on the floor before she straddles him, and he clasps her hips, moaning softly, as she sinks down onto his throbbing cock. He can feel her walls stretching to accommodate his girth and it seems to make his cock even harder.

"I'm close," he warns her, and she leans in and kisses him, her mouth hot and demanding.

"I know," she says. "But so am I." She leans back and pulls off her black tank, and he feels his mouth go dry when he realises she hasn't been wearing a bra under that tank. "Mind if I use my powers?"

His eyes go wide and his cock pulses with excitement. "Show me!" he demands.

She smirks, then lowers her right hand to where their bodies are joined, and he feels a soft but powerful vibration against his cock that's travelled through her clit. 

"Oh fuck, Daisy!" he gasps, then he begins to thrust. She moves with him, her expression alight with eagerness and desire, even as she continues to vibrate the air over her clit and against his thrusting cock.

It doesn't take long for him to climax, but Daisy's right there with him, her muscles tightening around his pulsing cock as he pumps his hips.

"That was amazing," he tells her, breathless and hoarse.

She smirks. "I'm glad you liked it." She loops her arms around his neck, then leans in and kisses him, lazy and sated. "What do you say we take this to your bunk and explore some more."

"I say 'Yes!'" he tells her, and she grins. But when he lifts her off his lap to stand in front of him before sinking to his knees and bringing his mouth to her sex, her grin melts into a look of sheer disbelief. After a moment she lifts her right leg and rests it over his shoulder and he grins up at her from the floor, pleased that she thought of that for herself.

He gets her off twice before pulling away and awkwardly getting to his feet: he's already hard again. She takes in his rampant erection poking from the front of his pants, and giggles.

"You wanna take me here again, Phil?" she asks, her voice teasing as she curls her fingers around his cock. "Maybe bend me over your desk and fuck me? Or shall we go to bed?"

"Both," he tells her hoarsely. "Both is good."

She chuckles, then turns her back on him, and spreads her legs wider. "Both is very good."


End file.
